jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Dantooine
|Sektor=Raioballo-Sektor |System=Dantooine-System |Entfernung=45.000 Lichtjahre |Koordinaten=L-4 |Sterne=Dina |Monde=2 |Klasse=Terrestrisch |Landschaft=Steppen, Wiesen, Ozeane, Seen, Berge, Wälder |Atmosphäre=Sauerstoffgemisch |Klima=Gemäßigt |Sehenswürdigkeiten= *Energiereaktorraum *Felder von Banir *Imperialer Außenposten DNT-X004 *Jedi-Enklave *Kampfstation 18 *Kristallhöhle *Lagerhaus *Matale-Anwesen *Mosa Rishin Taikaha-Berge *Nova-Blade-Höhlenversteck *Obere Dammtunnel *Pollys Insel *Rebellenbasis *Republikanische Kommandozentrale *Republikanisches Kom-Zentrum *Rielig-Steppe *Sandral-Anwesen *Schienentransportsystem von Dantooine *Scoutlager *Seltsame Ruinen *Sternenkarte *Tokare-Garnison *Untere Dammtunnel *Verteidigungs-Operationszentrale *Von Nova Blade kontrollierte Farm *Windpark }} |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation=9,81 m/sec² |Durchmesser=9.830 km''Empire at War – Prima Official Game Guide'' |Tageslänge=25 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=378 lokale Tage |Flora=*Blba-Baum *Tritacale *Vincha-Wurzel *Yot-Bohne |Fauna= |Ureinwohner=Dantari |Einwanderer= *Menschen *Twi'leks *Rodianer |Einwohnerzahl=*334.000 *2 Millionen (historisch) *1.000 |Sprache=Basic |Städte= *Garang *Khoonda *Sulem |Besitzer= |Regierung=Administration |Importe=Technologie |Exporte=Lebensmittel |Zugehörigkeit= *Unendliches Reich *Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Neue Republik }} Dantooine ist ein abgelegener Planet im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis und bildet den Endpunkt der Hyperraumroute Mytos Pfeil, die den Raioballo-Sektor mit dem Obtrexta-Sektor verbindet. Der Planet selbst erhält aufgrund seiner Abgelegenheit nur selten Beachtung und wurde im Laufe der Jahrtausende hauptsächlich von Farmern oder Aussteigern besiedelt. Neben einer vielfältigen Fauna entwickelte sich hier auch eine urtümliche Art von Humanoiden, von Xenobiologen Dantari genannt. Einst gehörte Dantooine zum Unendlichen Reich der Rakata und versank mit dem Niedergang dieses Reiches wieder in der Bedeutungslosigkeit. Um 4000 VSY errichtete Jedi-Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas eine geheime Jedi-Enklave nahe der Hauptstadt Khoonda, die jedoch während der Schlachten des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges etwa 50 Jahre später zerstört wurde. Die Ruinen dieser Kolonisierungsversuche sind noch heute auf der Oberfläche Dantooines auszumachen. Während der Klonkriege kam es auf den Steppen des Planeten zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Separatisten und Klonkriegern. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges befand sich eine Basis der Rebellen-Allianz auf dem Planeten, wurde jedoch aufgegeben, als das Galaktische Imperium eine Garnison dort stationierte. Später wurde eine Flüchtlingsbasis der Neuen Republik von den Bodentruppen Admiral Daalas niedergemetzelt, worauf weitere Unternehmen dieser Art aufgegeben wurden. Beschreibung Landschaft miniatur|links|Die beiden Monde über den [[Ebenen von Khoonda.]] Dantooine hat mehrere Kontinente verschiedener Größe. Neben einigen kleineren Landmassen in der Äquatorzone und am Südpol des Planeten liegt der Hauptkontinent auf der nördlichen Halbkugel. Getrennt werden sie von klaren blauen Ozeanen, die völlig unberührt sind. Die Landschaft zeichnet sich durch grasbewachsene Ebenen und Savannen aus, die von Flüssen und tiefen Canyons durchzogen werden. Damit wird der Planet dem gerecht, was er bereits aus dem Weltraum verspricht: Die vorherrschende Farbe auf Dantooine ist grün, was auf eine üppige Vegetation an der Oberfläche hinweist. Auf dem überwiegend flachen Terrain finden sich jedoch auch sanft ansteigende Hügel und an den Küsten sogar vereinzelt Berge, in deren Nähe sich auch ausgedehnte Wälder befinden, da die Berge die Feuchtigkeit des Ozeans nur wenig in das Landesinnere vordringen lassen.The Jedi Academy Sourcebook Die Ebenen sind bewachsen mit kniehohem grün-gelben Gras, das in der Regenzeit einen kräftigen Lavendelton annimmt. In der Landschaft verstreut ragen Felsen aus dem Boden hervor, die einerseits atemberaubende Formationen bilden, andererseits auch unzähligen kleineren Tieren Unterschlupf bieten. Der Haupt- und der kleinere Äquatorialkontinent sind in verschiedene Regionen aufgeteilt. So befinden sich im Nordwesten die Arrissi-Ebenen, die durch die Mosa Rishin Taikaha-Berge mit den südwestlichen Darjani-Ebenen verbunden sind. Im Nordosten liegen die Felder von Banir, wo man die Überreste eines antiken Jedi-Tempels sehen kann. Im Südosten befinden sich die Rielig-Steppen, die vor allem wegen ihrer als atemberaubend beschriebenen Burad-Berge berühmt sind. Aufgrund seiner Abgelegenheit im Raioballo-Sektor des Äußeren Randes wurde Dantooine nur schwach besiedelt, wodurch nur wenige Siedlungen entstanden sind und die Natur ihren ursprünglichen Zustand bewahren konnte. Spuren früherer Kolonisation zeigen die Ruinen, die sich in der Gegend um die Ebenen von Khoonda konzentrieren.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File Klima Dantooine zeichnet sich durch ein gemäßigtes und mildes Klima aus, das den Planeten im Zusammenhang mit dem fruchtbaren Boden zu einem idealen Standort für Landwirtschaft macht. Den größten Teil des Jahres über ist es überwiegend trocken und nur wenige Schauer spenden den Ebenen im Landesinneren die benötigte Flüssigkeit und füllen das Grundwasser, aus dem die Flüsse entspringen, wieder auf. Im Frühling jedoch beginnt die Regenzeit auf Dantooine, die die eher trockenen Steppen in einen nahezu unüberwindlichen Matsch verwandelt und die gelb-grünen Gräser der Savannen einen eleganten Lavendelton annehmen lässt. An besonders klaren Tagen kann man am Himmel über der Landschaft beide Monde des Planeten gleichzeitig bestaunen, wobei der größere meist etwas tiefer steht und eine leicht violette Färbung aufweist, während der kleinere eher grünlich leuchtet. Flora Die Flora auf Dantooine hat sich im Laufe der Jahrtausende an das örtliche Klima angepasst. Während die Steppen und Savannen von gelb-grünem, während der Regenzeit lavendelfarbenem Gras bewachsen ist, wachsen in der Hügellandschaft hauptsächlich Flechten und Moose. Bei den Dantari ist vor allem die Vincha-Wurzel geschätzt, da diese bei richtiger Zubereitung eine Paste ergibt, die beim Auftragen auf eine Verletzung sofort stark schmerzstillend wirkt. Diese Eigenschaften machten die Pflanze zu einem der wertvollsten Besitztümer, die sich ein Dantari vorstellen konnte, weshalb sie auch als Zahlungsmittel diente. miniatur|rechts|Ein [[Brith und ein Kath-Hund in der Nähe eines Blba-Baums.]] Die einzig größeren Pflanzen stellen die nur wenige Blätter tragenden Blba-Bäume dar. Diese stehen hauptsächlich in der Nähe von Felsbrocken einzeln in der Landschaft und bilden nur an den Küsten ausgedehnte Wälder.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Aufgrund ihrer Anpassungsfähigkeit wurden diese Bäume oft von den Ithorianern zur Aufforstung verheerter Welten exportiert. Fauna Auf Dantooine lebt eine große Anzahl unterschiedlicher Tierarten, von denen im Folgenden einige exemplarisch beschrieben werden. *Die Brith, Flugrochen mit beeindruckender Spannweite, gleiten über die Ebenen Dantooines. Da sie zu einer Landung nicht oder nur eingeschränkt fähig sind, verbringen sie fast ihr gesamtes Leben in der Luft und ernähren sich von umherfliegenden Insekten. *Fabools sind ballonartige Vögel, die sich meist auf den dornigen Blba-Bäumen niederlassen. Dabei können sich leichtfertige Individuen an den Dornen der Bäume verletzen und sind daraufhin nicht mehr flugtauglich, sodass sie von lauernden Karnivoren ohne Probleme gefangen und gefressen werden können. *Die hauptsächliche Fleischquelle für Dantari und Einwanderer sind die Iriaz, etwa 1,50 Meter große Tiere, die an ihrem länglichen Kopf zwei geschwungene Hörner und am Rücken zwei kurze Stacheln aufweisen.Creatures of KotOR *Neben den Brith und Fabools sind die Kath-Hunde die wohl verbreitetste Tierart auf Dantooine. Sie leben in Rudeln und greifen alles und jeden an, was ihr Revier verletzt, weshalb viele Siedler beim Verlassen ihrer Farm dazu gezwungen waren, Blastergewehre mit sich zu führen. Es existieren mehrere Unterarten von Kath-Hunden, die jedoch friedlich zusammenleben. Man unterscheidet zwischen dem gemeinen Kath-Hund, der ein rot-weißes Fell und am länglichen Kopf drei höckerähnliche Gebilde aufweist, und dem haarlosen Horn-Kath-Hund, der einen dreieckigen Kopf mit zwei seitlich verlaufenden, spitzen Hörnern besitzt.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Eine wahre Plage für die Bewohner Dantooines stellten die Kinraths dar, die zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege die Ebenen von Khoonda nahezu überfluteten. Die in Höhlen brütenden Spinnentiere mit vier Beinen und einem giftigen Fangarm breiteten sich zu dieser Zeit explosionsartig aus und auch das Zuschütten der Höhleneingänge erzielte keinen Erfolg. Erst die Ausräucherung des Kinrath-Nests in der Kristallhöhle nahe der Jedi-Enklave konnte den Bestand wirkungsvoll verringern. miniatur|rechts|Ein [[Kinrath.]] *Laigreks sind eine in Höhlen lebende Insektenart auf Dantooine, die nach der Zerstörung der Jedi-Enklave deren Keller bevölkerten. Die schwarz-rot gefärbten Jäger besitzen vier Beine und zwei Arme mit scharfen Klingen und können bei Gefahr eine giftige Flüssigkeit versprühen. Unvorsichtigen Schrottsammlern und Dieben wurden Laigreks oft zum Verhängnis. Außerdem gibt es noch die Tierarten Bol, Graul, Huurton, Piket, Quenker, Thune und Voritor. Leben auf Dantooine miniatur|links|Zwei [[Dantari.]] Die Dantari Über die eher friedlichen Dantari ist nur wenig bekannt, was wohl auf mangelndes Interesse früherer Siedler auf Dantooine zurückzuführen ist, die sich mehr um das Einrichten von Basen und Kolonien kümmerten als um anthropologische Studien. Aufgrund ihrer äußerst geringen Zahl wurde Dantooine von der Galaktischen Republik als unbewohnt geführt.Ultimate Alien Anthology Die grobschlächtigen Humanoiden leben in Nomadenkommunen, die meist an den Küsten der beiden Hauptkontinente entlangziehen, und sind streng in Stämmen organisiert. Äußerlich ähneln die Dantari anderen Menschen, sind jedoch stärker gebaut und zeigen auch am Kopf eher primitive Züge. Ihre Kleidung besteht meist aus Fellen einheimischer Tiere, seltener aus einfachen Stoffen, die sie in verlassenen Siedlungen gefunden haben. Zur Jagd auf die verbreiteten Iriaz nutzen die Dantari einfache Waffen aus Stöcken und Steinen, Werkzeuge werden ebenso aus Zähnen oder Knochen hergestellt. Die Dantari besitzen eine einfache Sprache und einige wenige konnten sich sogar mittels einer rudimentären Schrift verständigen. Trotz ihrer einfachen und abgeschiedenen Lebensweise gab es unter den Dantari auch machtsensitive Individuen, die aufgrund ihrer Gabe zu Schamanen ernannt und entsprechend ausgebildet wurden. Ihre Mythologie ist hauptsächlich auf die Sterne ausgerichtet, sodass sich ihr Interesse an Besuchern ihres Planeten und deren Technologie leicht erklären lässt. Besonders der Einfall von Admiral Daalas Truppen im Jahr 11 NSY beeinflusste die mythologischen Vorstellungen der Dantari, sodass sie imperiale Symbole in ihr Glaubenssystem integrierten und sich beispielsweise mit stilisierten Bildern von AT-ATs oder Sturmtruppen tätowierten. Darüber hinaus verwendeten die Krieger nun Waffen aus den Hinterlassenschaften aufgeriebener imperialer Bodentruppen oder der ehemaligen Eol Sha-Siedlung.The New Jedi Order Sourcebook Auch die Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong im Jahr 25 NSY hatte starke Auswirkungen auf die Dantari, da die Invasoren nach dem Angriff auf die republikanischen Flüchtlinge ebenfalls unzählige Dantari töteten. Ob es Überlebende dieses Massakers gibt, ist unbekannt. Farmen miniatur|rechts|Die Farm der [[Familie Sylo.]] Die überwiegende Mehrheit der Bevölkerung Dantooines verdiente ihren Lebensunterhalt mit der Bewirtschaftung ausgedehnter Ländereien. Schon die ersten Siedler der Galaktischen Republik nutzten die Ebenen im Umland der größeren Siedlungen als Viehweiden oder zum Anbau von Tritacale und Yot-Bohnen, aber auch einige Feuchtfarmer ließen sich dort nieder. Der größte Teil der Erträge wurde von den Besitzern allerdings nicht für den lokalen Markt produziert, da dieser ohnehin gesättigt war, sondern als Exportware auch in entfernte Teile der Galaxis verschifft. Aufgrund der günstigen Klimaverhältnisse auf Dantooine fielen die Ernten meist sehr gut aus, sodass kein Farmer um seine Existenzgrundlage fürchten musste. Ein bekannter Farmer waren beispielsweise Handon Guld, der mit seiner Frau zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege eine Farm nahe Khoonda bewohnte. Als diese ihn jedoch mit dem Geschäftsmann Calder Nettic betrog, beschloss Handon, seinen Nebenbuhler zu ermorden, weshalb er vom Jedi Bolook festgenommen wurde. Aber auch Jon, dessen Tochter Ilsa von plündernden Mandalorianern getötet worden war, Gar, dessen Felder immer wieder von wilden Kath-Hunden heimgesucht wurden, oder auch der Feuchtfarmer Suulru, dem man einen Vaporator gestohlen hatte und für die Rückgabe 500 Credits verlangte, blieben nicht von Problemen verschont. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege war vor allem die Familie Sylo erfolgreich beim Bewirtschaften ihrer Farm und dem anschließenden Export von Tritacale und Yot-Bohnen. Die Sylos konnten diesen Erfolg nach der Ausrufung des Galaktischen Imperiums nicht lange beibehalten, sodass sie Dantooine verließen. Jedi-Enklave Die Jedi-Enklave befand sich auf den Ebenen von Khoonda, nahe einigen Farmen und den Anwesen der Familien Matale und Sandral. Sie diente als Zweigstelle des Jedi-Tempels auf Coruscant und beherbergte ebenfalls einen eigenen Jedi-Rat. Im Inneren der Enklave fanden Jedi alles, was sie zum Leben brauchten. Neben Lehr- und Trainingsräumen gab es hier ein ausführliches Archiv und eine Außenstelle der Aratech Corporation. Sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb des Gebäudes befanden sich üppige Gärten, weitläufige Gehwege und gepflegte Plätze, auf denen sich Jedi, Anwohner und Besucher aufhalten konnten. miniatur|links|Die [[Jedi-Enklave (Dantooine)|Jedi-Enklave, 3956 VSY.]] Als Vodo-Siosk Baas um 4000 VSY eine Ausbildungsstätte für Jedi auf Dantooine errichtete, ahnte er noch nicht, welch entscheidende Bedeutung diese im nächsten Jahrhundert haben würde. Nach dem Großen Sith-Krieg wurde von hier aus die Große Jagd auf die verbleibenden Terentateks koordiniert und auch in den folgenden galaktischen Auseinandersetzungen wurden wichtige Entscheidungen getroffen, die den Verlauf der Geschehnisse in großem Maße beeinflusst haben.Schatten und Licht Politik und Regierung Da die Bevölkerungsdichte vor dem Bau der Jedi-Enklave nur gering war, bestand keine Notwendigkeit für eine formelle Regierung des ausschließlich landwirtschaftlich genutzten Planeten. Als mit dem Eintreffen der Jedi auch die übrige Bevölkerung immer mehr anwuchs, übernahm der Jedi-Rat als Vertreter der Galaktischen Republik für etwa 50 Jahre die Verwaltungs- und Regierungsaufgaben. Nach der Zerstörung der Enklave im Jahr 3956 VSY und der anschließenden Verfolgung der überlebenden Jedi war es an der Zeit, eine eigene Regierung zu finden, welche die Interessen der Bewohner des Planeten nach innen und außen vertrat. So wurde das ehemalige Matale-Anwesen zum Regierungssitz Khoonda und eine Administration unter der charismatischen Terena Adare wurde errichtet. Verschiedene Krisen und Schwierigkeiten, die durch Söldner oder Schrottsammler verursacht wurden, konnten nach dem gescheiterten Angriff Azkuls im Jahr 3951 VSY weitestgehend überwunden werden. Diese Regierungsform hielt sich für mehr als 3900 Jahre auf Dantooine, bis Palpatine das Galaktische Imperium ausrief und auf dem Planeten nach der Entdeckung einer verlassenen Rebellenbasis eine Garnison Sturmtruppen stationierte. Über die Verwaltung zur Zeit der Neuen Republik ist nichts bekannt.Empire at War – Forces of Corruption miniatur|rechts|[[Vrook Lamar, Terena Adare und Zherron.]] Recht und Ordnung Ähnlich einer Regierung Dantooines waren die Jedi zunächst auch für die Wahrung von Recht und Ordnung zuständig. So suchten Einheimische oft den Rat des Ordens, wenn wilde Tiere ihre Felder verwüsteten oder Angehörige in Gefahr brachten und mandalorianische Plünderer Schwierigkeiten bereiteten. Auch seltene Vermisstenmeldungen und Mordfälle wurden von der Enklave bearbeitet. Im Jahr 3956 VSY wurde beispielsweise der Geschäftsmann Calder Nettic ermordet und Meister Bolook zur Untersuchung des Falles hinzugezogen. Durch die Ermittlungen des Padawans Revan konnte Handon Guld als Mörder überführt werden, aber auch Nettics Geschäftspartner Rickard Lusoff hatte unabhängig davon den Mord geplant und wurde ebenfalls festgenommen. Zum Alltag der Jedi gehörte auch die Vermittlung in Streitigkeiten unter den Einwohnern Khoondas, wobei die Zwistigkeiten zwischen Ahlan Matale und Nurik Sandral wohl die schwierigste Herausforderung darstellten. Nach der Zerstörung der Enklave und dem Entstehen der Administration stellte sich bald heraus, dass eine Institution benötigt wurde, die Recht und Ordnung auf Dantooine durchsetzen konnte. Hierzu zog Terena Adare ihren langjährigen Freund Zherron heran, der mit dem Aufbau einer Miliz begann. Das Bedürfnis nach dieser Streitmacht wurde mit dem Eintreffen der Schrottsammler, die um fast jeden Preis die Überreste der Enklave plünderten, und der zunehmenden Kinrath-Plage auf den Ebenen von Khoonda derart stark, dass sich Zherron bald überfordert sah. Erst durch die Hilfe der Verbannten im Jahr 3951 VSY konnten die drängendsten Probleme aus der Welt geschafft werden, wozu auch die Vereitelung eines Angriffes auf Administratorin Adare durch den ehemaligen Sith-Soldaten Azkul zählte. Durch die Bemühungen der Verbannten konnten für die Miliz auch Mitglieder aus den Reihen der Farmer und Schrottsammler gewonnen werden. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges sorgte die auf Dantooine stationierte Garnison in den Bauernkommunen für die Einhaltung der imperialen Gesetze. Sehenswürdigkeiten miniatur|links|Ein Wasserfall auf den [[Ebenen von Khoonda.]] Ebenen von Khoonda Die nahezu unberührte Landschaft Dantooines lässt sich auf dem gesamten Planeten bewundern. Die im Gegensatz zum Umland auf einem leicht erhöhten Plateau gelegenen Ebenen von Khoonda jedoch vereinen die Natürlichkeit mit einigen dezent angelegten Bauwerken, die sich nahtlos in das Landschaftsbild einfügen. So sind beispielsweise die Anwesen der Familien Matale und Sandral in einer Art künstlichem Hügel angelegt und auch die um einiges größere Jedi-Enklave vereint die durchdachte Architektur des Jedi-Ordens mit der natürlichen Umgebung. Die Ebenen selbst bestehen aus weitläufigen, mit Gras und vereinzelten Blba-Bäumen bewachsenen Arealen, deren markante Färbung vor allem in der Morgen- oder Abenddämmerung zu Spaziergängen in der malerischen Landschaft einladen. Aufpassen muss man dabei jedoch auf die wilden Kath-Hunde, die in Rudeln über die Ebenen verteilt leben. Durchbrochen wird die Landschaft von einem Flusslauf, der sich von der Enklave bis zum Anwesen der Familie Sandral zieht und nach einigen kleineren dort über einen großen Wasserfall die Ebenen verlässt. Auch die Fabool-Schwärme und gleitenden Brith tragen zur Idylle bei. Zu den weiteren Sehenswürdigkeiten der Ebenen zählen beispielsweise die Kristallhöhle im südlichen Teil oder auch der Alte Hain, an dem schon Vodo-Siosk Baas mit seinen Padawanen trainierte und die junge Cathar Juhani in ihrem Selbstmitleid schwelgte, bevor sie von Revan erlöst wurde. Darüber hinaus kann man im Osten des Bereichs, in dem sich die Enklave befindet, die Ruinen eines alten Bauwerks der Rakata bewundern. miniatur|rechts|Die [[Kristallhöhle (Dantooine)|Kristallhöhle auf Dantooine.]] Kristallhöhlen Erstaunt stellten Jedi-Forscher fest, dass es auf Dantooine Höhlen gibt, in denen Lichtschwertkristalle wachsen. Eine besonders reiche Auswahl an verschiedenen Kristallen bot die Kristallhöhle nahe der Jedi-Enklave auf den Ebenen von Khoonda. Am Ende eines verzweigten Höhlensystems, das mehrmals von Gaunern als geheime Basis und von Kinrath als Brutplatz genutzt wurde, befand sich eine Art Zitadelle, in der sich neben kleinen unterirdischen Seen verschiedene Kristallarten befanden. Neben verschiedenfarbigen Fokussierkristallen konnten auch Pontit, Eralam, Adegan und Sigil dort gefunden werden. Ob es noch weitere solche Höhlen gab, ist nicht bekannt. Ruinen Auf Dantooine befinden sich zahlreiche Ruinen früher Besiedlungen, die beeindruckendsten jedoch stammen von den Überresten der Bauwerke des Unendlichen Reiches der Rakata. In der Nähe der Enklave entdeckten die Jedi eine hügelförmige Erhebung, vor der die Überreste einer Art Säulengang aus dem Boden ragen. Nachdem sich die Forscher Zugang zu dem alten Bauwerk verschafft hatten, konnten sie jedoch nicht weiter in dessen Inneres vordringen, weshalb die Ruine lange Zeit unerforscht blieb. Erst den Jedi Revan und Malak gelang das weitere Vordringen und nach der Begegnung mit einem antiken Droiden der Rakata fanden die beiden eine alte Sternenkarte, die zwar unvollständig war, im Vergleich mit vier weiteren jedoch den Weg zur Sternenschmiede nahe dem Heimatplaneten der Rakata, Lehon, weisen sollte. Auch der Dunkle Hain nicht weit entfernt scheint aus der Zeit des Unendlichen Reiches zu stammen. Ob seine Aura der Dunklen Seite jedoch von diesem oder Exar Kun herrührte, ist unbekannt. miniatur|links|Die [[Sternenkarte in den Seltsamen Ruinen.]] Im Jahr 3956 VSY wurde die Jedi-Enklave selbst zur Ruine, als Saul Karath auf den Befehl Darth Malaks das Gebäude bombardieren ließ. Der Aussicht auf Profit folgend kamen kurz darauf die ersten Schrottsammler nach Khoonda, um die Überreste nach wertvollen Artefakten zu durchsuchen. Da die wirklich wertvollen Besitztümer der Jedi jedoch im Keller der Enklave unter Verschluss gehalten wurden, versuchten die Plünderer auch dort ihr Glück. Hier hatten sich allerdings die tödlichen Laigreks eingenistet, die die unvorsichtigen und nicht an der Waffe ausgebildeten Schrottsammler das Leben kostete. Zwar stellte man das zerstörte Hauptgebäude fünf Jahre später notdürftig wieder her, wurde jedoch in den folgenden Jahrtausenden nicht mehr genutzt und wurde damit einem stetigen Verfall durch die Natur Dantooines preisgegeben. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges errichteten die Rebellen nahe der ehemaligen Enklave einen Stützpunkt, der einige Zeit darauf wieder aufgegeben werden musste und ebenso wie die von Daala vernichtete Eol Sha-Siedlung etwa 15 Jahre später ebenso zu einer Ruine wurde. Geschichte Unendliches Reich Als das Unendliche Reich der Rakata mehr als 30.000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, gehörte auch Dantooine diesem an. Aufgrund seiner Lage nahe der Unbekannten Regionen der Galaxis errichteten die Rakata mehrere Gebäude auf dem Planeten, die den Niedergang des Reiches um 25000 VSY überdauerten und bis zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege unentdeckt blieben. In der Ruine auf den Ebenen von Khoonda befand sich eine von mindestens fünf Sternenkarten, die den Weg zum Heimatplaneten der Eroberer führen sollte, jedoch von den Rakata während ihres Rückzugs aus Sicherheitsgründen weitgehend zerstört worden waren. Dennoch hatten sich alle Karten mithilfe immanenter Systeme im Laufe der Jahrtausende soweit regeneriert, dass sie im Vergleich mit den anderen bekannten Karten die Koordinaten Lehons vollständig wiedergaben. Zur Bewachung der Karte auf Dantooine hinterließen die Rakata einen Droiden in den Ruinen, der mögliche Interessenten an der Sternenkarte auf ihre Würdigkeit prüfte.The New Essential Chronology miniatur|rechts|[[Vodo-Siosk Baas trainiert seine Padawane.]] Alte Sith-Kriege Siedler der Galaktischen Republik unternahmen in den folgenden Jahrtausenden immer wieder Versuche, Dantooine zu kolonisieren, konnten eine dauerhafte Besiedlung jedoch nicht halten, da der Planet einfach zu weit im Äußeren Rand lag. Erst um 4000 VSY startete die Republik eine entsprechende Kampagne, die auch von Jedi-Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas, dem Wächter des Planeten, unterstützt wurde. Dieser hatte bereits einige seiner Schüler auf dem abgelegenen Planeten unterrichtet und begann mit dem Aufbau einer Enklave, in der innerhalb des nächsten Jahrhunderts viele Jedi ausgebildet wurden. Allerdings erlangten einige dieser Jedi traurige Berühmtheit, wie beispielsweise Exar Kun und Ulic Qel-Droma, die als Sith-Lords einen Krieg gegen die Republik führten.Jedi-Chroniken – Die Lords der Sith Von Dantooine aus, auf dessen Ebenen sich inzwischen viele Farmer angesiedelt hatten, wurde nach Beendigung der Auseinandersetzung die Jagd auf die Terentateks koordiniert. Auch zu Beginn der Mandalorianischen Kriege setzten sich die Jedi auf Dantooine mit der angespannten Lage auseinander. Gegen den Wunsch des Rates zogen Revan und Malak gegen die Aggressoren in den Krieg und begeisterten auch viele andere junge Jedi, die nicht länger untätig bleiben wollten. Die Jedi auf Dantooine errichteten irgendwann eine Klonanlage und experimentierten dort mit Klonungsverfahren, wobei jedoch der genaue Zweck dieser Anlage unbekannt blieb. Mehrere Droiden leiteten die Anlage, auch ganz unabhängig vom Einwirken durch Personen konnten sie ihre Arbeit ausführen.Galaxy of Fear – Clones Nach Ende des Krieges kehrten die beiden charismatischen Männer jedoch wie Exar Kun und Ulic Qel-Droma vor ihnen als Sith-Lords zurück und griffen die Republik an. Auf Dantooine entschied sich der Rat unter der Führung von Vandar Tokare, Vrook Lamar, Zhar Lestin und Dorak, ein Einsatzteam auszusenden und Darth Revan gefangen zu nehmen. Trotz eines Angriffes Darth Malaks auf seinen ehemaligen Meister konnte Revan nach Dantooine gebracht werden, wo der Jedi-Rat den schwer verletzten Sith-Lord versorgte und ihm eine neue Persönlichkeit einprogrammierte. Nach einer Rettungsmission auf Taris im Jahr 3956 VSY wurde der „neue“ Revan von Bastila Shan nach Dantooine gebracht, wo er erneut von Zhar Lestin in den Lehren der Jedi unterwiesen wurde. Während dieser Zeit übernahmen er und seine Freunde verschiedene Aufgaben im Umkreis der Enklave, wie die Suche nach Lichtschwertkristallen, der Schlichtung des Streites zwischen den Matales und Sandrals, die Bekehrung Juhanis und die gleichzeitige Reinigung des Alten Hains, die Ausschaltung plündernder Mandalorianer und die Erkundung der alten Rakata-Ruine, wo Revan und Bastila die erste von insgesamt fünf Sternenkarten fanden, welche den Weg zur Sternenschmiede weisen sollten. Einige Zeit nach dem Verlassen Dantooines befahl Darth Malak die Zerstörung der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine, was Saul Karath auch ausführte. Bei dieser Attacke und der anschließenden Besetzung durch die Soldaten der Sith kamen die meisten der auf dem Planeten befindlichen Jedi ums Leben, nur wenige Meister konnten dem Massaker entkommen. Allerdings gelang Revan kurz darauf der endgültige Sieg über Darth Malak und die Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede, sodass der Frieden in die Republik zurückkehren konnte. miniatur|links|[[Azkuls Söldner greifen Khoonda an.]] Auf Dantooine etablierte sich in der Folgezeit eine nahezu unabhängige Administration, die fortan für die Interessen der Bevölkerung verantwortlich war. Während der andauernden Streitigkeiten zwischen der Hellen und Dunklen Seite und der daraus resultierenden Verluste und des Leids für die Siedler entwickelte sich ein regelrechter Hass auf alle Jedi, den die Dantooinianer auch offen zur Schau stellten. Als sich Schrottsammler über die Ruinen der Enklave hermachten und auch den anderen Einwohnern ebenso wie vereinzelte Söldnergruppen Probleme bereiteten, sahen sich die Jedi einer neuen Bedrohung gegenüber. Der Jedi-Orden war im Jahr 3952 VSY nahezu ausgelöscht, als der Sith-Lord Darth Nihilus das Konklave auf Katarr auslöschte und nur wenige Jedi verstreut über die Galaxis entkommen konnten. Erst die Verbannte, die in die Republik zurückgekehrt war und ihre Verbindung zur Macht erneuert hatte, konnte die Bedrohung bekämpfen und besuchte auf der Suche nach den verbliebenen Jedi im Jahr 3951 VSY Dantooine. Dort durchsuchte sie die von Laigreks bevölkerten Kellergewölbe der Jedi-Enklave auf Hinweise nach überlebenden Jedi, wobei sie auf einen weiteren ehemaligen Padawan namens Mical traf, der sich ihr anschloss. Trotz der allgemeinen Abneigung gegen Jedi wurden die Verbannte und ihre Gruppe von Administratorin Terena Adare, die sich dieser Meinung nicht anschloss, und dem Anführer der Miliz Zherron um Hilfe gebeten, nachdem die Befreiung Vrook Lamars der Auslöser für einen baldigen Angriff auf Khoonda war. Der ehemalige Sith-Soldat Azkul hatte seine eigenen Pläne für Dantooine und wollte selbst Administrator des Planeten werden. In der Zeit bis zum Angriff hatte die Verbannte allerdings die Verteidigungsanlagen um Khoonda instandgesetzt und neue Milizionäre angeworben, sodass Azkuls Putschversuch ohne nennenswerte Verluste vereitelt werden konnte. Auch eine Kinrath-Plage auf den Ebenen von Khoonda konnte die Verbannte beenden, indem sie bis in die Kristallhöhle vordrang und die Matriarchin der gefährlichen Insekten tötete. Kurze Zeit vor den entscheidenden Schlacht von Telos IV und dem Angriff auf die Trayus-Akademie von Malachor V gelang es der Verbannten, die Jedi-Meister Kavar, Vrook Lamar und Zez-Kai Ell auf Dantooine zu versammeln. Die Meister hatten nach ihrer Ankunft dafür gesorgt, dass das Hauptgebäude der Enklave notdürftig repariert und dadurch wieder zugänglich gemacht wurde. Aufgrund ihres Versuches, die Verbannte endgültig von der Macht zu trennen, wurden die Meister jedoch von Darth Traya getötet, die daraufhin nach Telos IV floh. Ein Jahr später kehrte der neue Chronist des Ordens Deesra Luur Jada zusammen mit einem Padawan nach Dantooine zurück, um noch einmal die zerstörte Enklave zu besuchen. Dabei stellte er erstaunt fest, dass sowohl die Bewohner des Planeten als auch der Padawan außer Malak auch Revan für die Zerstörung verantwortlich machten, obwohl letzterer zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zur Hellen Seite zurückgekehrt war. Dies machte ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie viel Wissen durch die Zerstörung der Großen Jedi-Bibliothek auf Ossus verloren gegangen war, da selbst die jüngeren Angehörigen des Ordens die zurückliegende Geschichte nicht mehr richtig kannten. Deshalb sah er es als seine Pflicht als Chronist an, die Geschichte adäquat wieder aufzuarbeiten und den nachfolgenden Generationen des Ordens näher zu bringen. Der Twi'lek beschrieb anschließend in einem Bericht, wie sehr Dorak der Anblick der zerstörten Enklave geschmerzt hätte und dass die Enklave zwar nicht wieder aufgebaut werden sollte, er als Chronist des Jedi-Ordens jedoch dazu beitragen könne, die Geschichte Revans als Beispiel für die folgenden Generationen von Jedi wach zu halten.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Kalter Krieg Während des Kalten Krieges hatte ein skrupelloser Betrüger Dutzende von älteren Bürgern Dantooines um ihre persönlichen Erbstücke erleichtert. Dritter Galaktischer Krieg Als der Dritte Galaktische Krieg bereits im vollen Gange war, wurde der Agrarplanet Dantooine von der berüchtigten Piraten-Bande Nova Blade angegriffen. Unter der Führung von Lieutenant Yarvok wurde der Energiekomplex von Banir, sowie auch eine Farmersiedlung übernommen. Bei dem großangelegten Angriff wurden zahlreiche Nahrungs-und Munitionsvorräte geplündert und unter dem Deckmantel des durch die Piraten verursachten Chaos konnte auch ein imperialer Stoßtrupp den Planeten infiltrieren und den Imperialen Außenposten DNT-X004 in der Nähe der Energiestation errichten. Die Republik und die Milizsoldaten von Dantooine sahen sich gezwungen, sowohl die Nova Blade-Piraten zu bekämpfen, als auch imperiale Saboteure zu entlarven. Es gab erhebliche Verluste bei allen drei Fraktionen. Klonkriege miniatur|rechts|Die [[Schlacht von Dantooine (22 VSY)|Schlacht von Dantooine.]] Nach fast vier Jahrtausenden der Bedeutungslosigkeit hielt im Jahr 22 VSY erneut der Krieg mit der Schlacht von Dantooine Einzug auf dem abgelegenen und friedlichen Planeten. Um die republikanische Militäraktion auf Muunilinst griff die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme mit ihrer Droidenarmee Dantooine an, sodass sich die Republik gezwungen sah, entsprechende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Unter dem Befehl von Jedi-Meister Mace Windu verteidigte die Klon-Armee der Republik die nahezu wehrlosen Farmer des Planeten. Dabei setzten die Separatisten einen neu entwickelten Seismischen Panzer ein, der mittels eines riesigen Kolbens weite Teile des Schlachtfeldes verwüsten und dementsprechend viele Klonkrieger töten konnte. Trotz des zeitweisen Verlustes seines Lichtschwerts konnte Mace Windu die Schlacht auf den Ebenen nahe der Farm der Familie Sylo siegreich beenden und den Seismischen Panzer zerstören.Clone Wars Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Einige Zeit nach der Ausrufung des Galaktischen Imperiums verlegte die Rebellen-Allianz ihr Hauptquartier nach Dantooine. Die Basis wurde in den Ruinen der Jedi-Enklave mittels vorgefertigter Baumodule errichtet, wobei sich die Rebellen auch die noch erhaltenen Kellergewölbe zunutze machten. Von hier aus wurden mehrere Angriffe gegen das Imperium geflogen, wie beispielsweise die Schlacht von Danuta, in der einige Sternjäger die Infiltration der imperialen Basis durch Kyle Katarn zur Bergung der Todesstern-Pläne unterstützten.Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung Im Jahr 1 VSY benötigte die Basis dringend Treibstoff, weshalb ein Einsatzteam, in dessen Reihen sich unter anderem Jan Ors befand, nach Oulanne aufbrach und den benötigten Treibstoff von den Imperialen stahl. Da jedoch Jan Ors verletzt wurde und der Raub bemerkt wurde, musste das Team bis ins Duro-System flüchten und gelangte so zur Pellezara-Station. Nachdem Tarrin Datch die versteckte Jan Ors während Arbeiten auf dem Zuflucht ersuchenden Schiff auffand, entschied er, dass der Treibstoff nicht wieder zurück in die Hände der Imperialen gelangen dürfe, was ihn dazu verleitete, das Schiff zu starten. Jan wusste, dass die Rebellen auf Dantooine den Treibstoff benötigten, weshalb sie dem Fremden gegenüber die Position der Basis preis gab. Datch stellte sich als vertrauenswürdig heraus, womit er und Jan Ors mitsamt der dringenden Lieferung wenig später auf Dantooine ankamen.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Einige Zeit vor der Schlacht von Yavin entdeckte man dann jedoch in einer Nachschublieferung eine imperiale Sonde, sodass General Jan Dodonna die sofortige Räumung der Basis anordnete und das Hauptquartier auf den Mond Yavin IV verlegte. miniatur|rechts|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader bekämpft seinen Klon auf Dantooine.]] Nach der Gefangennahme Prinzessin Leia Organas durch Darth Vader wurde die junge Frau auf dem Todesstern von Großmoff Tarkin verhört. Dieser wollte so den Standort des Rebellen-Hauptquartiers erfahren, das sich inzwischen auf Yavin IV befand. Da Tarkin mit der Zerstörung Alderaans drohte, versuchte Leia die Spur nach Dantooine zu legen. Allerdings war Tarkin weniger an einem militärischen Erfolg als an einer Machtdemonstration interessiert, worauf er das friedliche Alderaan zerstören ließ. Darth Vader reiste noch kurz vor oder während des Jahres 1 NSY auf seiner Suche nach Luke Skywalker noch kurz darauf nach Dantooine, da er glaubte, die Macht würde den Jedi zur alten Akademie führen. Als der Dunkle Lord die Ruinen betrat, wurde seine gesamte Sturmtruppen-Einheit durch Fallen ausgelöscht, er selbst überlebte jedoch leicht verletzt. Zwar spürte er, dass sich etwas Wertvolles in den Ruinen verbarg, doch seine Einheiten machten daraufhin den verlassenen Stützpunkt der Rebellen ausfindig, weshalb er die Angelegenheit verschob. Das Blut, welches er verloren hatte, gelangte durch die Droiden der noch immer intakten Klonfabrik in Behandlung, sodass diese daraus einen identischen Klon des Lords heranzüchteten. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit ließen sich Tash Arranda sowie ihr Bruder Zak und der Shi'ido Mammon Hoole auf ihrer Flucht vor dem Imperium auf Dantooine nieder. Sie wurden dort von den heimischen Dantari aufgenommen und lebten bei diesen, lediglich Maga zeigte großes Misstrauen den Fremden gegenüber. Während sie dort lebten, erschuf sich der Klon Darth Vaders, der wie alle Emporkömmlinge der Klonanlage glaubte, sein Genspender persönlich zu sein, eine eigene Armee aus Klonen, wobei er mehrere Ausgaben der einzelnen Rebellen klonte, die ihre Umgebung nur teilweise richtig interpretierten. So besetzten sie beispielsweise die Ruinen der Rebellen-Basis in dem Glauben, diese sei noch intakt, was Tash, Zak und Hoole skeptisch machte, als sie zum ersten Mal mit den Klonen aneinander gerieten. Während die Klone dann begannen, Attentate auf die Kinder und den Shi'ido auszuführen, erkannte Vaders Klon, dass die Rebellen keine geeignete Armee für ihn abgeben würden, weshalb er sich auch an den Dantari versuchte. Um Dantooine verlassen zu können, wollte der Klon des Dunklen Lords um jeden Preis an die Shroud gelangen, das Raumschiff von Mammon Hoole, doch er konnte überlistet werden. Der echte Darth Vader kehrte gerade rechtzeitig nach Dantooine zurück, um die Klone und die Kinder in der Anlage aufzufinden und, überrascht aufgrund dieser Tatsache, sein eigenes Ebenbild zu vernichten. Auch wenn die Arranda-Kinder und deren Onkel entkamen, erkannte er in den Klonen zumindest noch weiteren Nutzen und lieferte sie dem Imperator aus. Er war überrascht aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Jedi Experimente dieser Art auf Dantooine durchgeführt hatten. miniatur|links|[[Sturmtruppen vor einer Farm auf Dantooine.]] Kurze Zeit nach diesen Ereignissen wurde eine Garnison des Imperiums nach Dantooine verlegt, die für die Einhaltung der imperialen Gesetze in den Bauernkommunen sorgte sowie die verlassene Basis der Rebellen übernahm und die größtenteils intakten Gebäude als geheime Forschungsstation weiternutzte. Aufgrund der hektischen Abreise der Widerstandbewegung verblieb jedoch ein Holocron mit wichtigen Informationen über Doppelagenten des Widerstandes versteckt in den Ruinen der Enklave auf Dantooine. Die imperiale Biologin Dusque Mistflier wurde von daher von den mittlerweile auf Corellia organisierten Rebellen beauftragt, das Holocron auf Dantoointe zu bergen, was ihr trotz einiger Schwierigkeiten gelang. Sie sorgte mit ihrem Begleiter Finn Darktrin in der imperialen Garnison für Chaos, bevor ihr die Flucht vom Planeten mit dem Holocron gelang.Star Wars Galaxies – The Ruins of Dantooine Tycho Celchu, ein ehemaliger imperialer Offizier, der zu dieser Zeit auf Dantooine stationiert war, entschloss sich nach der Schlacht von Yavin und der Zerstörung des Todessterns zur Rebellen-Allianz überzulaufen. Kurz vor der Rettungsmission durch die Renegaten-Staffel unter dem Kommando Luke Skywalkers wurde er jedoch inhaftiert und konnte nur mit Mühe ein Notsignal an die Rebellen senden. Bevor Celchu in die Garnison geschafft wurde, startete Luke Skywalker die Rettung, indem er mit einem Speederbike die Verfolgung des APC aufnahm und durch den geschickten Einsatz einiger E-Netz Blasterkanonen den Deserteur befreien konnte. Nach einer gefährlichen Verfolgungsjagd über die Bergketten des Planeten stellten Skywalker und Celchu fest, dass die Imperialen die Verstärkungen angegriffen hatten und nur Sarkli überlebt hatte. Glücklicherweise waren vier X-Flügler von dem Angriff verschont geblieben, sodass den Rebellen die Flucht gelang und Celchu wichtige Informationen über gefangene Wissenschaftler auf dem Planeten Ralltiir übermitteln konnte.Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges operierte auch das Zann-Konsortium auf Dantooine. Ein Verderber konnte mit der Hilfe Urai Fens die ansässige imperiale Bürokratie unterminieren und ein Netz der Korruption über die über den Planeten verstreuten Bauernkooperativen spannen. Neue Republik und Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Der Sieg über das Imperium brachte auch für Dantooine erneut die Freiheit und der Planet konnte unter die Obhut der Neuen Republik gestellt werden. Im Jahr 11 NSY evakuierte man Überlebende des völlig zerstörten Planeten Eol Sha nach Dantooine, wo man nahe der alten Rebellen-Basis eine Siedlung errichtete. Darüberhinaus wurden auch Teile der vorhandenen Basis wieder instandgesetzt, ein Landefeld für Raumschiffe gebaut sowie Agrikultur-Droiden zur Verfügung gestellt, sodass die Siedler eine weitgehend unabhängige Kolonie zur Verfügung hatten. Allerdings fing Admiral Daala einen Frachter auf dem Weg nach Dantooine ab und entschied sich daraufhin, der Neuen Republik eine Nachricht zu schicken, indem sie die Kolonie völlig zerstörte. Unter dem Kommando von Commander Kratas griffen unter anderem sechs AT-ATs die Kolonie an und konnten diese nahezu widerstandslos zerstören sowie alle Eol-Sha-Siedler niedermetzeln. Nach diesem traumatischen Ereignis übernahmen die einheimischen Dantari interessanterweise Bilder der imperialen Kriegsmaschinerie in ihre Mythologie. miniatur|rechts|Die [[Schlacht von Dantooine (25 NSY)|Schlacht von Dantooine im Jahr 25 NSY.]] Im Jahr 25 NSY starteten die Yuuzhan Vong die Invasion der Galaxis und stellten die Neue Republik vor eine neue Bewährungsprobe. Aufgrund der vielen gleichzeitigen Angriffe sahen sich die Flüchtlinge von Dubrillion gezwungen, statt nach Agamar zu fliegen auf Dantooine auszuweichen - ohne zu wissen, dass die Yuuzhan Vong längst auf dem Planeten waren. Zu dieser Zeit befanden sich auch Mara Jade Skywalker und Anakin Solo auf Dantooine, da sich Mara nach einer Vergiftung durch Nom Anor in der natürlichen Umgebung erholen wollte. Während dieses Urlaubs stellten sie auch einen Kontakt zu den Dantari her, die ihnen die Vincha-Wurzel zur Behandlung der Vergiftung gaben. Hierbei wurden sie ebenso von der Ankunft der Flüchtlinge als auch vom Angriff der Vong überrascht, worauf sie nach einer Flucht durch die Wälder von Jacen Solo entdeckt wurden und sich daraufhin den Truppen der Republik anschlossen. Nach einem verzweifelten Kampf ums Überleben und dem Rückzug, deren letztendlicher Erfolg auf die strategische Planung von Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Jacen und Anakin Solo sowie das rechtzeitige Eintreffen Admiral Traest Kre'feys Truppen zurückzuführen war, fiel der Planet komplett an die Yuuzhan Vong. Die Invasoren besetzten Dantooine und töten alle überlebenden Siedler sowie unzählige Dantari. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass die Neue Republik nach dem Sieg in diesem galaktischen Konflikt Dantooine erneut besiedelte und die angerichteten Schäden weitestgehend beseitigen konnte. Hinter den Kulissen *Während des Verhörs durch Saul Karath steht im Spiel die Option „Alderaan! Sie ist auf Alderaan!“ auf die Frage nach der Position der Jedi-Enklave zur Auswahl. Dies ist eine Hommage an die Antwort Leia Organas auf Tarkins Frage nach dem Rebellen-Stützpunkt in Eine neue Hoffnung. Interessanterweise bekleiden Karath und Tarkin in ihrer jeweiligen Umgebung ungefähr denselben Posten. *Im PC-Spiel Rebellion wurde Dantooine fälschlich in den Mayagil-Sektor verlegt. Quellen * *''Clone Wars'' *''Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Empire at War'' – Forces of Corruption *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''Galaxy of Fear'' – Clones *''Star Wars Galaxies'' – The Ruins of Dantooine *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Der Geist des Dunklen Lords *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die schwarze Flut *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Creatures of KotOR'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:Dantooine en:Dantooine es:Dantooine fi:Dantooine fr:Dantooine it:Dantooine ko:단투인 nl:Dantooine no:Dantooine pl:Dantooine pt:Dantooine ro:Dantooine ru:Дантуин Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Planeten des Raioballo-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Dantooine-Systems Kategorie:Legends